Losers Continuation
by BabiCastro
Summary: BlueEyedDayDreamer gave me permission to continue his story Losers, so if there are any errors, please tell me :D Review & Review


Manny took the goggles off, every chock that was sent trough his body he endured, and when he finally toke the goggles off he gave a triumphant smile, he had won this battle, but there was a war to be won. Zoe ran to him, supporting his entire weight as she laid him in the floor.

-You made it, you finally got your control back! – she said while crying. But those were happy tears and Manny felt himself give her a smile.

-Yeah, I got it! – he said weakly, he didn't knew when he had passed out, but when he saw himself in a black room with no walls, and apparently no end he frowned, then from nowhere the original El Tigre appeared with a worried look in his face, his good one. He wasn't what he should be, a walking skeleton, instead he had the looks of a living person.

-Hello, fellow Tigre – said the original one looking at the mini he – I knew this day would come! And I still didn't warn you on lo dia de los muertos!

-Warned me about what? – asked Manny looking curious.

-Well, it's just that it isn't really Frida up there, but a demon – said the original El Tigre (_I'm getting lazy, from now on I'll call him OET_), he signed and signaled to Manny some chairs that weren't in the room a minute ago – Have a seat and I'll tell you my story.

OET cleared his throat and continued looking at the distance.

-When I was nineteen I met the love of my life – said OET smiling sadly – She was everything I wished and even more, for me she was perfect, kind, crazy, smart and a rebel. I didn't knew what to think when I found out that I loved my best friend. But even then I knew she would turn out to be something more than she was. I never got her interest with the dark arts, but soon I found out what my best friend was hiding from me all those years: she told me between tears that she was a demon, a being that shouldn't be capable of loving, she herself was the daughter of one of the most powerful demons, she was the daughter of lust.

-She was a demon! – exclaimed Manny looking scared and really excited – You fell in love with a demon, that is soooooooo coooooooool!

-In the time I found out, I truly believed the same as you do – said OET with a sign, then he looked at the younger Rivera – That was until I found out what she was doing in our world, she was the one causing the lust spree that was seen in town, that led to fights and even killings, she was a trouble maker, and I knew that I had to kill her, but I just couldn't, I loved her with all the cells in my boy, so I just trapped her in one of my jackets.

-Frida started acting really weird after she received a jacket – said Manny trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together, then he hit himself in the head – They are the same! Frida's wearing a jacket that contains a demon!

-Yes – confirmed OET looking at Manny in his eyes – The process is almost complete, and Lucia will soon be free and take over your friend's body, trapping Frida's soul forever in a world of darkness, in her own body.

-What can I do to stop that? – asked Manny looking puzzled and scared as hell, he didn't wanted Frida to be trapped in her own body!

-Don't let Frida get your hands in you – said OET looking at the side of the room, he then looked at Manny again – If she kisses you, then it's the end of the line and she'll be free, forever.

-Why kissing me will have that effect? – asked Manny getting up and approaching OET – She had the chance back when she caught me, but she didn't.

-How old are you Manny? – asked OET with a dark look.

-I think fourteen by now, why? – asked Manny looking puzzled again.

-She has to kiss a direct descendent of me when he is nineteen, the age where I locked her in the jacket – answered OET giving Manny a smile – Now I'm gonna teach you a spell that will teleport you to a place where she can't find you, you can take with you four people.

Manny thought for a while and the shook his head content.

-Already know who I will be taking – said Manny smiling widely.

-Ok, say their names after the spell – said OET smiling too – Voltera Semper Adios no encontaras semper semper.

Manny shot his eyes open and got up quicly, he found out that he still was on Zoe's cell, she looked at his smile with a curious look.

-Common Zoe, we'll be out of here in a minute! – said Manny excited, he now knew that he could do something to help the ones that he left when he fled. Zoe toke his hand and smiled - Voltera Semper Adios no encontaras semper semper Zoe, Papi, Granpapi, Django!

With that, a big light engulfed the building where he was, when it subsided, Manny and Zoe weren't in the cell anymore as Django, Rodolfo and the former Puma Loco. The alarm sirens could be heard, red lights also were turned on, but no one knew were the prisoners were.

Frida laughed as she felt the spell be cast, she did feel when Manny overcome _Enfermo_ one of her minions, but she never thought that he could know some sort of spell.

_**I knew Manny would get out of your filthy claws, witch**_

_**I'm a demon. And I only need your friend when he's nineteen, or should I say, I only need your **__lover__** when he turns nineteen.**_

_**He's not my lover!**_

Carol laughed hard, it was being funny having that girl free, not totally, because she had total control of the girl's body, but that girl was a fighter, she had managed to slip to control a few times.

_**Sure his not. But you love him, that's why you told him to run, that's why I wanted all habitants in this city to wear his old clothes, you needed something to remember you of him, like you needed that!**_

_**So are you the one to talk? I know you loved the Original El Tigre! I can access to your memories too, you know?**_

Carol passed her hand on the belt she was wearing, it had belonged to Tigre, yes, that's why she was so avid of having it, but now, because of the girl's needs, she also needed her former Best Friend descendant, and she didn't mind having the handsome boy.

_**NO! You will not have**__** my **__**Manny!**_

_**Don't worry, my dear. You'll have your time with him, when I kiss him.**_

_**I don't you chose another one? Why did it had to be me?**_

_**Sweety, it would always had to be you, I really didn't wanted it to be Nikita or Anita, those two are really creepy, always being good girls and finishing each other sentences! You are your family black sheep, you're my descendent!**_

_**Can't believe it!**_

_**Why did you think that you fell in love with one of the Riveras? Like the Aves family, the Suarez have kind of a past of being Riveras' best friends and love them. Sometimes it works, other times, not.**_

_**Oh MY FUCKING GOD!**_

_**And you're surprised to be my descendent!**_


End file.
